1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wide-angle mirror, and more particularly to a wide-angle mirror having enhanced structural strength and reflective effect and having an outstanding outer appearance.
2. Description of the Related Art
A wide-angle mirror is mounted on a site, such as a turning section of a road or parking lot, a supermarket, a factory or the like, so as to provide a better viewing angle, thereby preventing occurrence of traffic accidents, and thereby providing a monitoring effect.
A conventional wide-angle mirror in accordance with the prior art was disclosed in the Taiwanese Patent Publication No. 340632, 356247, 433298 and 475617. However, the above-mentioned conventional wide-angle mirror has the following disadvantages. The wide-angle mirror has too many components, thereby causing inconvenience in assembly of the wide-angle mirror, and thereby increasing costs of fabrication. In addition, the back face of the back plate has a plurality of recessed portions to reinforce the strength thereof, thereby decreasing the aesthetic quality of the wide-angle mirror. Further, the mirror plate is easily distorted or deformed due to compression, thereby greatly decreasing the reflective effect of the mirror plate. Further, the wide-angle mirror has too many components, so that it is difficult to adjust the angle of the wide-angle mirror.